prometheusrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Judicator Maven
Personality A bit of an outlier, Maribelle is a tinge. . different, from most in her country. For starters, she's entirely devoted to the crown. The Empress even more so. Being born the child of one of Her Majesty’s strongest warriors, she was raised with a far better image of her being portrayed than most children would. Her father would often tell tales of the Empress’ exploits, which would fascinate the girl to no end. At a young age, she knew that she wanted to dedicate her life to serving the crown and being an aide to the Empress, like her father. This innocent will to uphold justice, sadly, is a bit skewed. Due to living under Alexandria’s reign her entire life, as well as under her father’s command, she see’s justice as an absolute extension of the emperor's rule, and that anything that goes against it is therefor injustice. While this train of thought has gotten her in trouble, both with those she works with and those she works for, she refuses to change it, standing by her own words till the day she dies. She also attempts to mimic the infamous, cruel nature of the Empress, and will frequently and out of nowhere shift from her normal personality to that one. Despite this, she isn't nearly as intimidating as she’d love to believe, and most attempts to so only end up embarrassing her and doing the exact opposite. Backstory Born the sole daughter of one of Alexandria’s 13 Royal Knights, Vyyren Grim, one would imagine that Maribelle had her path to fame set from the get-go. They’d be wrong. Despite being born to the man among the dozen of the strongest warriors known on their planet, Maribelle seemed to inherit almost none of her father’s talents or natural strength, nor did she inherit his mother’s natural affinity to magic. She was by no means untalented, but she was nowhere near notably above average. Instead of letting this keep her down, however, she worked her ass off, far harder than any warrior her age would bother. She’d spend entire months in solitude and training, spending all that time simply raising her own strength and practicing magic. She was optimistic, almost blindly so, that her hard work would pay off and earn her a spot next to her father. Her parent’s, however, weren’t as sympathetic. Her father would often spar with her and hold back just enough to avoid killing her, simply to show her the gap she had to make up. This was meant to show her that, while she had talent, she shouldn’t waste his life away chasing a dream that was almost impossible. This ended up having the opposite effect, to everyone’s surprise. Feeling as if making it to the top despite not having the foot up her father had would be the ultimate sign that she had not only caught up to but surpassed him, Maribelle only tripled her efforts to gain strength. This dedication is what lead her to unlock something that it was so rare it was almost thought to be legend: the Sirin’s innate ability: Soulbinder. This special racial trait can only be accessed through a Sirin obtaining an almost perfect binding of their body and soul, their spirit and their magical circuits. The specifics are unknown; all that is known is that through merging, they all simultaneously work to strengthen the others. This passively enhanced both her physical and magical capabilities, but also gave her access to a mode that, while she wasn’t exactly sure what it did, put her on the same level as the greatly talented warriors of her age she had sought to surpass from the start. But she didn’t stop there. She only used this as an opportunity to go and train in even more difficult and rigorous places and continually work to increase her strength. Eventually, her raw talent and dedication got her noticed. Recruited by her father’s former second-hand-man, Maddox, she was taken under the man’s wing. Learning from not only his fighting style but wisdom and experience, she was given far more encouragement than her father ever had, and her talents only blossomed from there. Upon turning 16, she was made Maddox’s, who had been promoted to Head of National Security, right-hand-man, solidifying herself as a new name and prominent warrior. Over the next few years after being promoted, she was challenged MANY times, as almost no one among the battle-hardened veterans and generals of the royal court believed that a child, a female Sirin child at that, who had only an inkling of the wisdom, experience, and strength they had earned over the years, would be the proper choice for such a task, even if they were the child of one of the 13 Royal Knights. Despite their skepticism, Maribelle showed extreme competence in combat, even when facing warriors who had been alive many generations longer. Despite having no real magical capabilities, her innate abilities and talent was enough to keep her up in most battles she fought. This went on, and the battles got more and more aggressive and prominent until a very, very special hand intervened. The Empress. Tired of watching her royal court continually getting into squabbles, she simple arrived during one of their duels, and the entire room fell deathly silent. Without a word, the woman simply beckoned the girl out, leaving. Silently terrified, though her expression was clearly one of childish excitement, Maribelle quietly follows after her, an odd mix of afraid out of her wit and a bit ecstatic. After a meeting so short she could barely remember what had happened, she was released back to her commander’s company. From what she could piece together afterwards, she simply asked her age, who she worked under, and. . there seemed to be a small gap near the end of it, but either way, she told her to be on her way and to stop fighting with the rest of the royal court. Adamantly agreeing, she leaves, going straight to Maddox to tell him what happened. Too excited from finally having met face to face with her idol for the first time, she made it home in record time. Greatly amused by the fact that Maribelle had become the youngest person in the world to meet the Empress, Maddox told her to continue as usual, and not to let herself get a swollen ego. Her life calming down for a little while afterwards, she returned to her normal routine of training, helping out her commander, and very rarely getting into minor squabbles with her peers. This peace barely lasted a year, however, before disaster struck, yet again. The kingdom went other attack from a group of revolting barons, attempting to tear through all forces in their path. They had started far enough away from the capital of the kingdom that by the time Alexandria’s forces would have gathered and struck, it’d have been too late. Despite not being properly armed or suited for a head on conflict, Maddox, Maribelle, and only a few dozen warriors, rush in to provide aid to those under siege. This being her first true combat experience, she was, for one of the first times in her life, genuinely worried for not only her own safety, but the safety of those around her. Though scared, she could only feel a secondhand burst of determination to protect those under the crown, and to deliver retribution. Despite the overwhelming numbers against them, the former right hand man of one of the Empress’ strongest warriors and said warrior’s daughter turned out to be just as potent warriors as one would imagine. Tearing through the forces opposing them, Maribelle and Maddox work to fight back the forces, as the rest of their men work to evacuate and protect the innocents. All was going well, at least for a bloody revolt, anyways. That is, until Maribelle did it. The one thing she should’ve known never to do on a real battlefield, and the one thing she regretted for the rest of her life: she let her guard down. After clearing a small wave of allies, the opposing forces seemed to be retreating. Taking a little while to relax, but extremely happy from having done so well in her first battle and proud, almost unable to contain her excitement and want to tell Maddox, Maribelle was entirely unaware of her enemies true plans; and she had fallen straight for them. From a small distance away, barely out of her line of sight, the enemy archers aim their bows. Arrows whistle as strings twang, bolts flying for her at speeds she couldn’t possibly have reacted to or seen coming. It was a very cheap and predictable tactic, but one she had missed the signs of completely due to having relaxed. Arrows sink into flesh as a body crumples to the floor, blood paining the grass around them. But not hers. Coughing scarlet as he could feel his life draining, Maddox had used a burst of strength and speed to wildly dash in front of the barrage and save this foolish girl’s life. Despite his pain and imminent death, Maddox was happy. He knew his death would foster something far more potent and valuable in the girl than his endless amounts of lessons and training ever could. With the last of his breath and a weak grin, Maddox passes all of the magical knowledge and ability he has onto the girl, her Soulbinder absorbing them and adding them to her arsenal. With a heavy heart and a renewed flame of rage and revenge, Maribelle turns to avenge her ‘father’. It was all a blur from there. There are different accounts of what happened from that point forwards. Some say she went berserk and slaughtered them all. Other’s say it was with a face of chilling apathy that she slew his foes. One thing was for certain: none of them made it out alive. Returning to her home kingdom a morbid and saddened figure, an extremely rare sight, she spent only a day mourning the loss of her mentor and closest friend. She knew Maddox would hate her for stopping her training purely because of his death. So, with a heavy heart, she continued her quest to become even stronger. Empowered by Maddox’s old abilities, something she seemed to take an affinity for almost instantly, she added that to her arsenal of abilities, though using it was a painful reminder of the price paid for it. Her life returned to the peaceful and ordinary drone it was. Though it hardly lasted, yet again. Called to the Empress’ chambers again, Maribelle couldn’t help but be excited. Despite the fact that she had no idea what was in store for her, and considering that she always had that one specific gap in her memory from her last visit that she couldn’t figure out for the life of her, she was a quite happy. Despite everything that had happened, it leading to her having a second meeting with the Empress validated her and made her efforts feel worth it. Arriving almost immediately, she was entirely caught off guard for her reason for being summoned. She was knighted. As it turns out, the Empress had caught word of the young warrior who had through nothing short of a miracle held off a small branch of an invasion single-handedly. Proud that one of the 13 knights had produced such a fearful warrior, and a Sirin at that, she was knighted, and given her new name, “Maven, the Judicator”. She was to take Maddox’s place, as not only had she proved herself worthy, but the Empress couldn’t be bothered to find anyone else. Now, a few years later, Maribelle is 19, and has faithfully served under the crown without ever disobeying or even questioning her orders. She has firmly solidified herself as one of the quickest journeys from nobody to Head of National Security. She had also spent that time getting even more powerful, spending time learning the arts of magic instead of boosting her physical strength. This rose her strength in spellcasting, and at some point he almost managed to reach the level of proficiency Maddox had had with his own magic. Seemed things were finally looking up for the girl. Called into the Empress’ company again on one day, for the first time in years, she's both worried and excited, a feeling she hadn’t felt since around the last time they had met. She couldn't help but be the tiniest bit nervous, as she was both never sure if she had done something wrong, or if some other complication had arose. It turns out her fears were unfounded, though, as she wasn’t brought for any sort of punishment or reprimanding. She was brought because his undeniable talents and loyalty had warranted her a spot on an extremely secretive and elite mission. This mission involved Bardiya, the Empress’ child themselves, and anyone else the two saw fit, to venture off-planet to find the rest of the 7-star series, the weapons in the same vein as the Empress’ own. More than happy to serve and finally get a she that proved without a shadow of a doubt that he deserved the position she held, she happily accepted. Though the Empress wasn’t done with her just yet. As not only a reward for her loyal service but also as a way to protect themselves better in the outside the world, Maribelle was gifted a weapon from the crown’s personal armory, a sword named ‘Callisto’. This weapon was imbued with the power of one of the Empress’ thorns itself, and therefore held a fraction of its storm-like abilities. Now armed with a passed down magic, an artifact, and her natural innate abilities, Bardiya set off with her new companions to retrieve the 7 star series weapons and bring glory to the crown. Resources Back in her home country, Maribelle’s current position and influence are that of nigh-legend, and if she wanted or needed something, as long as it wasn’t something of selfish gain, she could get it. However, as they are venturing out of the country in a bit of an op, she has only the fact that she is a representative of the crown going for her on the ‘influence’ front. Equipment / Weaponry Artifact: Callisto Specializations *Attempting to be edgy *Failing to be edgy Power Artifact: Callisto Source: Artifact This weapon was an ordinary sword originally, and, with the exception of it’s unique design and overall sturdiness, had nothing to make it special; but, through being imbued through the power of a single one of Rhongomyniad’s thorns, it became a far more powerful weapon. Ignition: This allows the weapon to simply release all of it’s magic at once, greatly increasing it’s swinging power to 15kN and doubling its swing speed. It also gets a lightning effect that stuns the limb it hits for 1 turn. This can be kept up indefinitely, but the cooldown will always be half the time it was kept active, and will automatically deactivate if the user loses consciousness. Thundergun: This lets Callisto release a powerful thunder-like shockwave in a single sword swing. This shockwave moves at 30m/s and has a range of 15m. It hits almost the entirety of the 180°’s in front of the user for 20kN, and has a 3 turn cooldown and a 1 second build up. Lightning Rod: The user can freely call the weapon back to their hands. It travels in a straight line from it’s starting point to the user, and moves at about 50m/s. If it hits an object or barrier it can’t get around for any reason, it will move around it and continue it’s path. This can only be done once every 2 turns. War-Forged Epitome Source: Inheritor The magic of her late commander and mentor, this magic type was absorbed through Soulbinder. Because of this, it's a far less powerful and potent version of the original, but is still a strong tool. This magic is an armament magic, meaning it can be used to create specialized sets of armor to suit the user's needs. She currently has access to 2, and after equipping a set, she must wait 5 turns before switching, and the damage of one carries over to the damage of another. The three she can make can easily be modified, and she can choose to change around colors, add or take away minor details or accessories (capes, chains, ribbons, etc.), or even change the type of armor it is, i.e. removing plates to make it a lighter armor instead of a heavier-type one, but none of these affect the usage and function of the armor itself. Due to both Callisto and this magic binding to her though Soulbinder, they often freely affect each other, and the latter will change the former or add in a new weapon or two. Wrath: The closest to a proper armor set Maribelle possesses, this armament is a fully armored dress, complete with a signature headguard. The armor plates have 60kN durability (doubled from 30kN durability), with the cloth being drastically reduced to 35kN.It also gives her minor elemental resistance, from 750°C to -20°C. Meant to be the armor of judgement, this simple set does one job, and it does it well. This set of armor also creates a secondary weapon, a polearm that can function as either a spear or lance, with a large flag of her country trailing out of it. This can be un/resummoned at will, and doesn’t do much besides acting as a firm reminder of who she’s fighting for. The biggest weakness of this armor is that while it’s surely sturdy, her mobility is considerably hindered. It's not as bad as if it was a proper, full set, but it's enough to be exploitable. She can keep this armor active for 10 turns before needing a 5 turn cooldown. Lust: A favorite of both her opponents and her allies, this ‘armor' outfits Maribelle in the defensive equivalent of a swimsuit. Its effects are as useful as it is attention-drawing, though. While wearing this, any attack aimed at any exposed part of her body will have 50% of the damage reflected back, with a max of 10kN, as punishment for their lust of uncovered flesh. The remaining damage is universally applied to the rest of the armor for that amount. The armor also doubles her speed, and makes her even more agile due to lacking any restraining clothing, or clothing period. This armor also changes Callisto to resemble a more classical Japanese katana, and spawns 2 additional weapons as well, which she’s nicknamed ‘Vim and Vigor’. Any one of these katanas can have Callisto’s properties, as indicated by the unmistakable glow and altered appearance it carries. This armor has one fatal flaw, however. Firstly, all damage reflected caps at 10kN, meaning the strongest attack that this works on is 20kN, and this will only work on up to two attacks per turn. Anything past that and the full damage goes through. The second and most dangerous, however, is that the areas actually covered by the ‘armor’ have a measly 20kN of durability, meaning no matter if she reflects it or takes the hit, her armor is damaged. Once it hits 0kN, it automatically dissipates, and she cannot summon any armor for 5 turns, and she must summon another armor before summoning this one again. Vehemence Source: Affinity The only magic of her own that Maribelle possesses, and the only form of attack she had before getting both her artifact and Maddox’s magic, this magic is fire-based, and, while extremely basic and nowhere near as strong as the options she has now, are still a strong and welcome addition to her kit. Through Soulbinder, it’s merged with her armament magic to become a bit of a variant-based magic. In her normal, casual mode, without either Wrath or Lust active, she has minor control over fire, and can create small orbs, up to 2 at once, and fire them at 45m/s for 3kN damage each. She can make up to 3 a turn, and whatever they hit gets a small 1m³ splash of fire that lingers for one turn and burns at 850°C. They have a half second buildup before being fired. In Wrath, her fire is the most intense, and she is able to coat the objects in her hands in flames. The weapons can stay on fire for as long as the mode is active, burn for 650°C, and whatever they cut gets an equally-sized line of fire that lingers for one turn. Far more potently, though, is that she’s able to produce powerful explosions, once every 2 turns. These explosions can be up to 10kN, can be up to 3m long, and 2m wide, and have a 1 second buildup. In Lust, she gets a far less powerful yet far more precise fire. In this armament mode, she gets multiple fiery tendrils, anywhere from 1 to 3, that extend from wherever she’s emitting the fire. These tendrils have an extremely short range of about 5m around her, move at 25mph, and can be dispelled by hitting them with over an accumulative 15kN. Once all tendrils have been extinguished she cannot create more until the mode ends and she summons it again. Their best usage, however, is that she can control how hot they burn, from as low as 50°C and as hot as 500°C. Because of this, they can be used to restrain people or objects, and with a lift strength fo 100kg it takes 2 turns to break out, 1 turn with 200kg, and anything about 400kg can break out instantly. Soulbinder Source: Racial This powerful yet mysterious ability is something very few Sirin manage to achieve, for a variety of reasons. The first can be assumed because it’s entire extremely difficult or unique to each person. The second is that it requires circumstances to achieve. Whatever it is, it's a fairly passive but powerful ability. Soulbinder allows its user to absorb the magic of a person, but both parties must be willing. It's unknown the exact limits of this absorption, but the effects differ depending on how much is absorbed. A small amount will have a miniscule effect, while the small amount of an extremely potent magic can go as far as changing one's appearance. Absorbing all of one's magic gives the user an extremely weakened version of their magic, but it's unknown if this kills the person not, as the only person this was used on was dying anyways. This ability will also often link the user's different magics or abilities and have them affect each other in some way.